


Moving On

by Bear_776



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Past Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Summary: Memories from Ozpin's past are being remembered by Osacr. What happens when QRWBYJNR find out.





	Moving On

“Salem, please stop,” he said. His love, his wife, the mother of children, chuckled at him. 

“You started this, my dear,” she said. She extended her hand. A dark light came towards him and his daughters. He created a shield. He had to get them safe. He had to protect his daughters. 

“Salem, the children,” he pleaded. Salem continued to put more force into the blast. The two magics grew and grew. The expulsion was unavoidable. He tried to protect his children, but they were ripped from him. Buried under rubble. He saw his youngest’s stuffed toy and tried to grab it. He couldn’t, everything hurt. 

“You caused this,” Salem said. She was walking towards him. He had to get away. He crawled backwards. He made it out, but she was still coming towards him. 

“Salem, please,” he said raising a hand. She laughed.

“Why should I,” 

He flinched and felt the pain. He was being burned alive. 

It hurts. Oh Gods, it hurt. Make it stop. The fire, stop it. Oh Gods. 

“Good bye, my dear,” was the last thing he heard. 

Oscar woke up and looked around. He was in Jaune sister’s house. He was fine and not burning. He was fine. He was not burning. Oscar sighed and got up. Lately memories have invaded his dreams. None of them were good. All of those deaths. All of those years of pain and suffering. Oscar walked down stairs and went to make some hot chocolate. The only thing that could get rid of the coldness. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs to see, everyone looking at him. 

“Did I oversleep,” he joked. No one smiled or laughed. 

“Kid, we heard you screaming, but couldn’t get to you. What’s going on,” Qrow asked. Oscar gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Memories from the past. I… been dreaming of them,” Oscar whispered. 

“And you haven’t told us,” Yang snapped. Oscar flinched and moved back. 

“I would rather forget them. They… are of… my… no, their deaths. I could feel them,” Oscar whispered. He wrapped his arms around himself. He could feel the pain. Feel the fire burning him. Feel the pain of losing the girls he never knew. 

“Oscar, are you okay,” Ruby asked. Oscar nodded, but could feel that death. The pain, the panic, the fear, the grief, the guilt. 

“Kid, you need to calm down,” Qrow said. Oscar took a deep breath, but he choked on smoke that wasn’t there. 

Rin used his semblance on the former farm hand. Oscar was able to calm down, but he could smell smoke and feel the pain from the flames. He was lead to a seat and sat down. 

“What was that,” Weiss asked. 

“When Salem killed me… him the first time,” Oscar whispered. 

“She killed Oz more than once,” Qrow asked. Oscar nodded. 

“From what I know. Eighteen. She was terrible to him,” Oscar whispered. He coughed lightly still trying to get rid of the smoke smell. Everyone stared in silence. They had no idea Oscar was going through all of this. No idea Salem killed them more than once. 

“Oscar, how long have you been having these dreams,” Ruby asked. Oscar looked down.  
“Since he left,” he admitted. 

“That was three weeks ago,” Blake said. Oscar nodded his head. 

“What else have you been dreaming of,” Jaune asked. Oscar gulped and looked away. How could he explain those dreams? 

“Sometimes she wouldn’t kill him. Sometimes she would capture him,” he said. No one asked any questions. Ruby looked at the former farm hand and gathered him in a hug. 

“Let’s get some hot chocolate,” Nora told her two teammates. They nodded and left for the kitchen. 

“Oscar, you should have told us. We could have tried to help you,” Ruby said. Oscar left the hug and sighed. 

“You can’t. This would have happen anyways. He showed some of them. Mostly small things. Places he lived, people he met. Things like that. But he would keep these ones away. It worked, but he’s gone and I can’t do this anymore. It hurts,” Oscar said. He could feel the panic coming back up. He had to calm himself down. 

“Did he ever show you the time a group of students raided the staff’s supplies and ruined all the hot chocolate,” Qrow asked with a small smile. He may be mad at the man, but he was still trusted him. 

“No,”

“It was about twelve years ago. I was in between missions, when Glynda sent me a message…”

 

“Qrow, he hasn’t been up in four days,” Glynda told the Branwen. 

“What happened,” 

“Some of the students ruined the hot chocolate. We must wait two weeks to have more delivered. And he refuses to drink the stuff from the cafes in Vale,” Glynda said. 

“Show me the way,” Qrow said with a smirk. He was going to have with this. Glynda showed Qrow the state of the Headmaster of Beacon. Ozpin was in his room in his bed. Not moving. 

“Hey Oz,” Qrow started. He was ignored. Qrow frowned and started to poke the other. He was still ignored.  
Three days passed and nothing. Qrow played loud music, sang off tune, talked, turned into a bird and chirped in the other’s ear. Nothing. 

“Glyn, I tried everything. Nothing worked,” Qrow admitted defeat. The elevator door opened to reveal a young woman in a white cloak. 

“Because all of you are amarters,” Summer Rose said placing a mug of hot chocolate on the desk. There was a gush of wind and shirtless Ozpin appeared drinking out of the mug. 

“Thank you, Ms Rose,” Ozpin said, sitting behind his desk. 

 

“Glynda got her revenge by taking the next week off. Oz was miserable. He was stuck with doing both of their work and it close to the Hunter License Exam. He was swamped,” Qrow said with a smile. Oscar gave a laugh, seeing the memory in his head. 

Hot chocolate was handed out and everyone sighed in relief. Oscar took a drink and immediately felt better. Before Ozpin, hot chocolate had the same effect on him. His mom and aunt use to make it. The effect the drink had on him grew. He didn’t understand why. Until he was hit with another memory. 

 

“Daddy, daddy, look, look,” a young blonde girl shouted. His second eldest, Lily. She was pointing to a flower. A beautiful tulip that was in their garden. 

“I see it, Lily,” he said with a smile. 

“Can I go show River, Dawn, and Ivy,” she asked. 

“Of course. I’ll guard over the flower,” he said. A few moments passed and all of his daughters were there, admiring the purple tulip. After that, each girl went to find their own flower. By the time they were done in the gardens, it was night and cold. 

“Come on, time to get inside,” he said leading his children into the castle and down to the kitchen. 

“What are we doing here, father,” Ivy, the eldest, asked. 

“All of you are chilled to the bone. A nice cup of hot chocolate should warm you right up. Just don’t tell your mother,” he said. The girls nodded and sat down, while their father made their favorite drink.

 

Oscar came back to the present and smiled. This drink was connected to so many happy memories. 

“Did you something else,” Blake asked. 

“Yeah, but it was a good one. Ozma and his daughters were playing in their garden. They spent hours out there. Playing, laughing, talking. It was dark and cold, when they came inside. He made them hot chocolate to warm them up,” Oscar said with a smile. 

“What were their names,” Weiss asked. 

“Umm, the oldest was Ivy. And then Lily. After her was River. And then Dawn,” Oscar said, closing his eyes.  
“We should try to get more sleep,” Ren said. It was only three in the morning. 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Nora said, grabbing her boyfriend’s and friend’s hand. Everyone agreed and walked upstairs. Oscar hoped those two good memories would keep the bad ones away. 

He was wrong. 

 

“I am so glad you could make it,” she said. He rattled the cage, trying to find a way out. 

“That won’t work, my dear,” she gave a small laugh. He ignored her. He had to find a way out. He kicked at the cage and watched as she laughed at him. 

“Why can’t you ever listen,” she sighed. He glared and continued trying to find a way to escape. He couldn’t do anything. His magic was restricted in this dark place. 

“Don’t make that face. Everything that has happened was your fault,” she said. She smiled, seeing him stop. 

“Salem, can we stop this fighting. We lost everything, because of it. Our daughters were lost, because of it,” he whispered. The cage shock and he was slammed to one of the walls. 

“And who’s fault was that. Not mine. It was your fault,” she shouted. She caused Grimm to rise and claw at him. By the time she was done, he was close to death. 

“Salem, please,” he pleaded. He did not know for what. 

“Good bye, my dear,” she said. She extended her hand. He was once more on fire. 

He screamed, “Salem, stop.” She turned her back and walked away. 

 

Death number nineteen at her hands. Another time with fire. He hated fire. He was scared of fire. Oscar will always fear fire. 

Oscar got out of bed and found he has only slept for three hours. He sighed and put his new clothes on. He sighed and walked to the garden. He needed a few moments alone. He was the only one awake so he could get away with being alone. 

“Oz, please come back. I… can’t take anymore. I… need your help,” he whispered. He felt nothing. Heard nothing. 

“Fine, stay silent. Don’t talk to me. Leave me alone. Let me suffer,” Oscar snapped. He was tired. Still nothing. 

“Please, come back. We don’t have to tell the others. Please Oz. I need your help. I can’t handle these memories alone,” Oscar begged. There was nothing. He sighed and leaned his back against one of the trees in the yard. 

“You know there was a time I wished for you to go away. But now I don’t,” he finished. He felt so tired. He didn’t know what to do anymore. 

“Some might say, you’re going crazy,” Weiss said, joining him under the tree. Oscar gulped and sat up. 

“You heard all of that,” he asked. 

“Some. Do you wish to talk about it,” the Schnee asked. Oscar sighed and looked to the sky. 

“He was there. Always adding input, giving me advice, humming. He was always talking,” Oscar said. 

“And you miss it. Miss that company,” Weiss concluded. 

“Yeah. It was annoying, but now it’s too quiet,” he tried to explain. 

“You know, you’re not here alone,” Weiss said standing up. 

“You are not the only one who miss him,” she whispered, walking away. Oscar smiled and enjoyed the peace for a few moments. 

“She is right, you know. A lot of us miss you. I’m sorry,” he whispered and left the backyard.


End file.
